


No me ames, soy malvado

by Loredi



Series: Viñetas inspiradas en las declaraciones estúpidas de J.K. Rowling. [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-21
Updated: 2007-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi





	No me ames, soy malvado

No me ames, soy malvado. No soy una buena persona y la verdad nunca lo seré. Las personas buenas tienen vidas terribles preocupándose por el bienestar de todos; las personas malvadas vivimos bastante bien, prácticamente sin cargos de conciencia. Por eso yo sólo me preocupo por mí bienestar y el de los que se preocupan por mi bienestar.

Es una filosofía de vida Malfoy. Después de todo es fácil. Cuando no muchos se preocupan por qué carajo te pasa dejar de preocuparte por ellos no sólo se vuelve fácil sino inevitable, como respirar. ¿Qué carajo te puede importar alguien a quien no le importas? ¿y alguien a quien solo le importas por mera conveniencia?

No me enseñaron a ser una buena persona, me enseñaron a ser una persona feliz. El fin justifica los medios. Aunque los medios pueden tomar caminos inesperados.

No me ames, porque no te entiendo. Porque no soy una buena persona y no puedo concebir que me salvaras del fuego, del hechizo, de Voldemort. No me ames Harry, porque si yo te amo no será como tú estás acostumbrado a amar y ser amado. No me ames Harry… que yo... yo... por primera vez... no te quiero lastimar.


End file.
